It's one of those things
by TheDevilKnowsMyName
Summary: After Sophia is found in the barn Daryl loses faith in the group, in even caring or hoping. So what makes Daryl take that gun from Rick the night that Dale dies? What makes him come back? It's Daryl's and Rick's secret. One-shot!


It had been a couple days after they had found Sophia in the barn . . .

"Hey Daryl, can I talk to you?" Rick asked me coming down to my corner of the farm. I nodded to him not really wanting to talk but he was the leader maybe it was important and not some "talk." Lord knows Carol's already been talking up a storm just by her stares.

"Yeah what's up Sheriff?" I asked Rick who looked at me with concern and I knew right away that this wasn't a talk about the group or the farm. Of course not, he had Shane for that.

"Daryl, you did your best. No-" I raised my hand to him.

"Stop right there!" I yelled at him not wanting to discuss this.

"I really don't need this talk sheriff" I said earnestly and talked down at my arrow I was carving out of the stick. "I already got the talk from Carol and to be honest I'm just not going to give a damn again. If someone goes missing don't look to me again." I got up and walking away while Rick sighed at me.

"Wait! Daryl, come on you don't actually mean that?" He asked I turned around and pointed at his face.

"No, I damn well mean it Rick. I'm done with the group." I stared into his eyes seeing disappointment, hurt, grief, and worry like a father looking over his family.

I felt sorry for him with Shane being a pain in the ass, the whole group doubting him, his wife also being another stick in the ass, plus the baby, and the whole farm situation. It's enough to make any guy give up on a group and I feel respect for him. I do, he sees something in this group I don't and I doubt I will again after Sophia.

"But this group needs you Carol needs you." I shook my head walking away and waving him off.

"They aren't my problem anymore they were never my problem." I said turning around to him. "And even if I thought they were this group is so messed up that I've lost all faith in it!" I said and I looked at him with doubt on everything. He saw this because his eyes grew grief in them and more worry.

He wasn't here just to cheer me up, maybe part of him was but his main reason was to get me on his side. If I was him I would be doing the same. He's going to need all the help he can get if he wants to get Shane back under control or if he wants to keep this group together.

Also with the decision he has to make about the kid they found. Lord knows he's going to need a whole lot of help but I just don't see the light in this path or anything in the group.

Our road has already been slippery enough our life has so many holes and graves. I just can't go on with it, with caring for people anymore.

I was never good at it much before and when I try it explodes in my face. Guess it's god's way of mocking me and telling me this isn't any story or fairytale, that this is real. That I got to watch out for myself, that they aren't my problem, my only problem is me.

And that's what I'm telling Rick, they weren't my problem and they still aren't. I shook my head towards him and walked off to the woods to catch a meal. Though the whole time I was thinking back to him, how he was pleading with me just with his stare to help him on this one. I just can't though, they aren't my problem.

When I got back I had three squirrels and a possum not much but it'll do. I gave the food to the women and had dinner by myself checking now and again for walkers or anything else. It was cold out and the day's events weighed on me with Carol staring, Rick wanting me to step up, and Sophia . . . .

I laid down not wanting to think about her or anything I just wanted to dream of better days. Though I tried, nothing took over. No sleep, my eyes were wide open. I didn't feel the weariness in my eyes that I usually felt I was wide awake. So I decided that I might as well watch out for walkers that would at least keep me occupied a bit.

I sat on the side of the tree staring out at the stars for a bit before I started looking out at the farm.

My mind settled to the peace I usually found so easily but it was disturbed by Rick's pleading eyes and the grief that he held in them. I grunted at this throwing a rock out at the empty field and kicking the tree. I settled though sighing as I sat back down staring at the grassy plain just concentrating on finding something anything in the dark. My luck came in handy for once and I saw something moving but it was someone coming from the tents.

"Darn!" I said not to loud.

I sighed watching the man and lowering my bow, half in relief and half disappointed. That was until I saw that person coming up to me or at least near me. I noticed the skinny frame of the man first thinking it was Glenn but Glenn was a bit shorter and had different clothes.

I squinted and realized it was the Sheriff, I sighed half cursing.

So as a last resort I hid not wanting a chat right now even if I was wide awake. I hid near the woods away from my corner and kept a watch out for walkers too. I ducked behind a bush and lowered my weapon a bit. I saw Rick still coming towards me and not to my place. I was confused at this 'Did he see me?' I thought but he couldn't have I kept to the dark. I was right he didn't see me.

Instead he was headed for the tree in front of me and with him so close I couldn't move not unless I wanted to be seen. So I kept my head low but throughout that whole time I was wondering if he wasn't there for me what was he doing there for?

Shouldn't he be with Shane arguing or with Lori and his kid making some big decision for the group? Although I guess the guy could use a couple hours to himself. I bet no one would blame him for wanting to get away from Lori or Shane; especially Shane.

I saw him sitting down near the tree breath ragged forming white clouds and I thought 'Couldn't he do this praying to god crap somewhere else I mean really.' I looked away knowing that this praying is definitely private.

I heard a grunt though and looked back to Rick thinking maybe he got a walker on him or was hurt. It would serve him right coming down here on my part of the farm.

But as I turned to look up I saw it was different. He grunted for a totally different reason. I saw Rick's back to the tree and Rick had his hand down his pants grunting sliding down the tree with his pants half way off to his knees.

I stared out at Rick in complete surprise I mean I knew things with Lori were bad but to have to go this far. I kind of felt bad for the guy at the thought of him and his wife growing separate. My attention was snapped back by another grunt.

My mind was racing about what to do to get out of the situation I was in. Should I just walk off? But that would seem so awkward and he might see or hear me. It could be good or bad if he just heard me he might stop and get away from here but if he saw me. I don't even want to think about it.

"Fuck," I heard Rick moan out and I looked towards him again feeling guilt and shame for looking at this, this is supposed to be private. Couldn't he have done this anywhere else? I questioned.

I looked back at Rick with a blush on my face but then I saw that he had his hand too his face and he sucked on two fingers 'Why would- Oh ' my mind connected the dots rather quickly.

Rick was a man who enjoyed the other side of things.

I tried to look away but I couldn't. I mean there was a possibility he was just thinking about licking vaginas. But that theory only lasted for so long until I saw Rick put both his fingers in his ass. My breath hitched as I saw the expressions he was making and the sounds, though they weren't that loud. Obviously he was keeping it down, knowing walkers might hear.

"God ... Oh fuck," he kept mumbling while he worked his ass and dick.

As I looked at Rick I felt blood rushing to one place and I couldn't help fucking cursing at myself for getting hard at the sight of Rick. I kept staring unable to turn away. My dick didn't really care what sexuality it was supposed to be all it thought was that Rick was hot.

Rick stuck in another finger pumping them in and out making so many sounds that at the moment I wasn't quite caring about how loud he was. He arched his back pumping himself and now sticking three fingers in his ass.

He moaned making my pants more uncomfortable by the minute. I fidgeted in my spot trying not to think about it but the urge to just jerk off was over whelming me. I might actually jeez in my pants like some 14 year old watching his first porno.

I stopped myself though controlling the urge but it felt more urgent than ever before. Rick stopped his movements suddenly leaving me puzzled as to why he would stop. Not that I want him to continue. I looked to Rick's face to see that he was staring straight towards me. My heart throbbed in my chest and I panicked 'Does he see me' I thought.

If he does he might think I was gay or a pervert. Though after a while he continued back and more vigorously in fact he was getting off on the idea that someone was watching him.

He pulled down his pants further and now I saw in full view of him. Rick began pumping himself again and making more noises this time forgetting the need to be quiet.

And the sounds alone were driving me insane to the point I just wanted to go over there and - No I'm straight.

"Daryl . . . Fuck so good," His breath hitched as I heard him say my name in the most seductive way I've ever heard. It left me with a shiver running down my spine and a need that grew more and more.

"Daryl . . ." He moaned out again making my dick twitch in my pants. I held my ground not moving to the sounds I couldn't, no it'd be wrong his married and a man but the more I looked at him the more the urge to go over there and screw him grew.

It had been so long since I had anyone at all, so long and this was the first time since the whole apocalypse that I had an opportunity so open. 'Fuck' I thought as I looked at Rick withering as he thought my dick in him slowly fucking him. God, he looked so fucking hot.

"Fuck me please . . . Daryl," he moaned out so clear making my vision blurred. It was too much. I finally came out and he wasn't surprised at all. He must have fucking saw me a while ago.

I went up to him, sliding down on my knees the need to fuck taking over. I gripped his pants pulling them and his cowboy shoes off. I gripped his hair roughly pulling him up kissing him the taste was sweet like candy almost.

I licked his lips for entrance and he allowed it. We kissed like that, tongues and teeth bashing together. The whole time I was thinking I missed this; I missed the touch of another human being there in the night.

Even if he was married I needed this. It was obvious he needed this just as much as I did. While we kissed and took short breaths now and then I unbuttoned his shirt exposing his beautiful chest. I pinched one of his nipples earning a gasp from him and I grinned 'Sensitive' I thought.

I gripped his thigh pulling him under me and broke the kiss now kissing around the scruffy beard. I nibbling on his neck like it was nectar or a lifeline.

I gripped his hard dick pumping it myself and he hissed at the roughness but that didn't stop me from continuing on gripping it tight and pumping it fast. I quickly sat behind him letting go for a moment until I had my back against the tree now.

He growled at the movement and loss of touch but as soon as he regained it he whimpered in pleasure. He soon forgot all about it and was moaning at my touch.

"Fucking hell," he said in a raspy voice the first I heard. I smirked as I made him wither like it was his first hand job. He moaned out my name and if that just didn't make me want to fuck him there.

But I wanted him to have this pleasure first so I dragged this out for as long as I could. Within minutes he came into my hand groaning out my name and at least having the sense to keep as quite as he could.

"Damn," I said breathing into his ear "I never would've thought you the type Sheriff," he smirked at me as my hands roamed his body. "You don't know a lot of things about me," before I knew it his hands were behind his back unbuckling my jeans quickly and bringing out my dick. I gasped at that I haven't had anyone but my hand touching it for a long while.

"I never would've thought you were the type either," he said purring.

"You were awful tempting," I said groping his ass "I want to fuck you so bad," I said as I played with his ass, kissing his neck.

"Then fuck me," Rick said plainly and I obliged by swatting his hand away from my dick. I gripped his legs spreading them apart and bringing him backwards on to my dick. I slid him down on my dick nice and slow.

Rick yelped as I slowly eased him down on my dick looking at the side of his face and watching his mouth gape open in pain. He tossed his head back on my shoulder and arched his back as. My head fell to his shoulder as I spread him, gasping at how tight he was, how good it was to feel that heat all around.

I sat him all the way down and before he could say anything I began thrusting into him. He yelped at first, still not too loud. I kept going unable to stop and he didn't stop me.

His legs were nice and spread making it better to find that sweet spot and eventually I did. When I hit it Rick tossed his head back on my shoulder and moved his hand to my hair gripping it tight while moaning a sweet sound that set me off. I wanted to hear it more.

I gripped his legs tighter digging my nails into them spreading them as far as they would go. I hit that sweet spot again getting the same effect but this time his nails dug in to my hair.

I growled in pain but the pain mixed with the pleasure only made me lustful. I thrust into him harder hitting it again. He thrashed and moaned out my name "Derek."

Soon I felt myself reaching my climax. His back was shaking his legs were as well. He was about to cum.

"Oh god I'm going to cum," He said in my ear and he gripped his dick pumping it. I looked at his face, it was filled with lust his expression held pure pleasure on it. His eyes were shut and his mouth open letting out moans left and right.

It was the sexiest look I have ever seen. I quickly engulfed his mouth kissing him and licking his lips as he gripped my hair tighter reaching his climax very soon.

"Daryl faster," I nodded going faster receiving I yelp from him and I saw him still jerkin g off. I went under one of his legs and swatted his hand away gripping it receiving a moan as his head curled into my neck. I pumped it in time with my thrusts and after two thrusts Rick gripped my hair and with his other hand dug his nails into my neck while arching as he reached his climax yelling.

His ass squeezed in on me the moment he came only making me last for one more thrust before coming in him. He gasped as I came in him spilling my seed.

I set his legs down as he fell on me panting hot breath on my shoulder. He let go of my hair and got up off my dick but was unable to stand. He then just laid his back on me.

We sat like that for a while as we panted trying to catch our breath. I stared at him as he closed his eyes resting a bit. He had a peaceful expression on him and I had to admit he was cute like this.

He was . . . . adorable.

He soon got up though; I looked at him as he got up moving dressing in what he could. He smirked down at me as I looked up at him.

"Appreciate it if you didn't tell my wife," I nodded at him he smiled back.

"Thanks for the fuck." He said and moved away walking a little funny and I just laid there on the ground too stunned for words about what happened. I managed somehow to tuck in my dick in my pants and get my crossbow. I went back to my corner and had the best night sleep I had in a long time.


End file.
